


A pleasant surprise

by bbhsavocado



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsavocado/pseuds/bbhsavocado
Summary: It’d been a while since Baekhyun had the time to get off, so this quiet night in was a treat.





	A pleasant surprise

It’d been a while since Baekhyun had the time to get off, so this quiet night in was a treat.

 

He laid naked on his bed, on top of the covers due to the summer heat. Baekhyun placed his hands on his knees and smoothed them over his thighs, squeezing the pillowy flesh and releasing it a moment later.

 

He moved his hand further up and started stroking his dick leisurely, enjoying the warmth and friction of his hand. He built up a steady pace and stroked himself to full hardness, shuddering a little as he thumbed the head. With his left hand, he mirrored the same action on his nipple and then pinched it, drawing out a high-pitched whine.

 

_The door is unlocked._

 

The sudden realization that anyone could walk in and see him at his most vulnerable further sparked his arousal.

 

Baekhyun gave his nipples one last flick and trailed his left hand down his stomach, smoothing over the happy trail that he usually shaved off, enjoying the contrast of the fine hairs there versus the thicker hair farther down. Caressing the hair for only a moment longer, he continued down to his balls and played with them, making his head fall back on the pillow, his strokes becoming faster and more desperate. “Fuck.” Baek felt himself getting closer so he reached lower, circling his hole, teasing himself. He gasped at the sensation and seconds later came with a loud moan, cumming all over his stomach and chest.

 

When his breathing went back to normal, he reluctantly sat up to clean himself off but stopped, and instead slowly dragged a finger through his cum. Curiosity peeked through the afterglow of his orgasm, so Baekhyun brought the finger up to his mouth and closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around it. Seconds later his eyes snapped open in shock.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

He knew cum was supposed to be salty and bitter but this was completely different. Confused yet intrigued, he gathered more on his fingers and licked it off to confirm what he suspected the flavor to be. He hummed in delight at the sweet taste.

 

 _Strawberries._ He tasted like strawberries. Baekhyun was torn between wiping the rest off with a tissue or eating it, the thought alone making him giggle. He was sure this was a new development, because nobody that sucked him off in the past had mentioned it before. It might be a one time thing, so he gathered the rest of the strawberry cum and happily licked it off of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first exo fic! I wrote most of this a few months ago (February? April? idk), and I'm finally posting it. When I first thought of this concept, I got excited and wrote parts of it on the trolley/at home akjfnjs. I hope you liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. there's a member x member version that I'll post soon so if you're interested, stay tuned.


End file.
